1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to photo album editing technology and, in particular, to a personalized photo album preparing system.
2. Related Art
With the advent of digital image technology, most static images are stored as digital photos. Although such digital photos can be directly drowsed on a user's computer display, digital camera, or digital photo frame, there are still the shortcomings that one cannot easily modify or edit the images. Although there are many different kinds of professional editing software on the market (such as Photoshop and PhotoImpact) to magnify, shrink, locally extract, adjust the background of a photo and then output the edited digital photo, there is a certain difficulty in learning to use such editing software. Moreover, the editing process is quite time-consuming. Besides, the photo album is not completed until all the photos are printed. The user cannot see the result until the photos are put in order. It is thus very inefficient.